


Beauty Retires

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: There’s a huge change to come in your lives. How you deal with it means a lot.





	Beauty Retires

Retiring was never really on my radar. I knew it would have to happen at some point, of course. But actually retiring? No, that never even crossed my mind. What would happen, how I would go out…I never once thought about it.

The more time passed, however, the more it became obvious to me I would have to. If I wanted to raise children with Braun, I needed to be out of the ring. We had all this space, all this land in North Carolina and the two of us were never there to truly appreciate it. And we had discussed having children, fleetingly, in between rushing to and from various venues. But I think it’s time.

======================

“Hey Beauty,” Braun greeted me one morning as I finally made my way downstairs. It was one of the rare days we had off, could stay home and finally get to just relax. With one look at him sitting at the island in the kitchen, coffee mug in front of him, I knew it was time to finally truly discuss having kids and my obvious need to retire.

“Hey Beast,” I smiled at him gently, climbing onto the stool next to him. I snagged his mug out from in front of him, taking a sip. “God, that’s vile,” I sputtered, placing the mug back in front of him. Black coffee, no creamer. Of course.

“Just because you like to drink sugar with a splash of coffee does not make mine gross,” Braun laughed, nudging me with his elbow. I smiled back at him, trying to ignore the fact I wanted to have such a serious discussion with him. But he knew, he always knew. Five years of marriage, he always knew. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” I shrugged it off, leaving my perch next to him. I started to walk around him, my eyes set on the coffee pot on the counter, but I never reached it. Braun’s arms reached for my waist, pulling me into him.

“Come on, Beauty, don’t hide from me.” Braun’s voice was comforting, the perfect amount of gravel to his words. He coaxed me to turn around, to face him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I promise. I just,” I sighed, turning my face away from him. Braun’s hands came up to cup the sides of my face, turning my eyes back to his. He was silent, his eyes doing all the talking. “I think I’m done,” I finally managed to say, choking on the words. “With wrestling. I - I think it’s time for me to be done.”

“Is that what you want?” Braun asked, voice down an octave.

“It - It’s what I need,” I replied, slumping into his touch.

“Beauty, you gotta talk to me,” he begged, enveloping me in his arms.

“I want to have a baby,” I said, voice muffled in his shirt. “I want to have a family.”

Braun stiffened up, holding his breath. I started to panic, thinking I had made him upset, angry. He wasn’t saying anything, wasn’t moving, and I knew he didn’t want this. He didn’t want children, didn’t want them at all.

But when he stood up, bringing me with him, swinging me around in a huge hug, I knew I was wrong.

“Beauty, are you-” he breathed out, finally halting the swinging hug he had me in.

“I’m sure,” I said, smile stretching across my face.

It was silent for a moment, just Braun staring at me with a huge smile on his own face. And then I was swept up in his arms again as he started across the house, up the stairs. “Braun!” I squealed, clutching onto his arms. “What are you doing?”

“You want a baby, I’ll give you a baby,” he replied easily, voice deep as he slapped my ass playfully.

“I haven’t even talked to Vince yet!” I let out a giggle as he tossed me onto the bed, bouncing slightly.

“Then we can practice,” he growled, climbing onto the bed above me. I giggled again as he tore my shorts down my legs, bringing my underwear down with him. All my laughter ceased as his lips met mine in a fierce kiss, hand sliding up my legs slowly. I gasped into the kiss when his fingers brushed against my clit, arching my hips into his touch. I felt Braun smile against my skin, rubbing soft circles against my clit before slipping two fingers into me, crooking them expertly. His thumb took over against my clit, pressure harsh against my skin.

“Braun,” I moaned, throwing my head back against the pillows. My hips rolled against his hand, my own hands reaching for the waistband of his shorts, pushing desperately against them as his mouth fell to my neck, nipping at my skin.

When my hand brushed against his length, his hand’s pace against me quickened just slightly until I was coming, arching further into his touch. And then Braun was gone, standing up from the bed, his shorts and shirt left in a pile. I tore my shirt over my head, tossing it aside just as Braun slid onto the bed again, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pushed into me in one swift movement.

“Fuck,” Braun groaned, pressing sloppy kisses along my collarbone. His hips started out slow, movements even. I could feel every bit of him brushing against me, his skin against mine. There was something about him, about how his hands cradled my head softly, his lips feather light against my skin, that was driving me crazy.

Braun kept the pace slow, whispering in my ear about how much he loved me, how happy he was that I wanted this - a child with him. I arched desperately into him, begging for more wordlessly. He finally acquiesced, his lips moving against mine as one of his hands trailed down to my clit, circling me with his thumb slowly.

“Braun,” I moaned, fingers clutching onto his shoulders. I rolled my hips against his, urging him to move just a bit faster, my legs tightening around his waist.

“I’ve got you, Beauty,” he muttered in my ear, his mouth falling back to my neck. Braun’s hips started moving faster and I whined, moving with him. He didn’t slow down, thumb pressing harder against my clit until I was coming, chanting his name over and over again as pleasure washed over me. Braun came soon after, his lips pressed harshly against my own, his hands once against cradling my face.

“I can’t wait to start a family with you,” he whispered against my lips, pressing another soft kiss there before settling into his side of the bed. One arm pulled me into his chest, holding me close as we both drifted off to sleep.

=======================

3 months. That’s how long I had left in the WWE before I could retire. Creative had set up a storyline that gave me an opportunity to finally work with Braun in-ring together. Sure, we had been ringside for each other’s matches, had helped keep distractions away from the other, but this would be the first time we would ever be able to tag together. It would all culminate at Summer Slam, the biggest pay per view of the summer. And then I’d be done, off to be at home and try to start a family with Braun. I was excited about the prospect of retiring, especially since I would be working with my husband, but I was nervous as well.

Wrestling was all I had known for so long. My friends backstage were some of the most important people in my life. I wouldn’t be able to see them as much once I was retired, would be on the outside looking into their twitter conversations, their instagram posts.

But if that was what I had to do so I could have a child, then so be it. That would make it all worth it. It didn’t mean that saying goodbye to all my friends would be any easier, though.

=====================

Summer Slam. Me and Braun against Nia and Finn. The last match of my career. North Carolina. Our home turf. We were five minutes out from the match, and I was desperately trying to hold off the tears. Braun had me hidden away in a corner of gorilla, trying to keep me calm.

“You’re gonna be okay, Beauty. You’re gonna go out there and kick ass,” Braun said, arms wrapped around my waist as my head was buried in his chest. “You’ll be okay.”

“I’m gonna miss it,” I sniffled, voice muffled in his shirt.

“Then you better make this a goodbye to remember,” he replied easily, pulling me back so he could look me in the eyes. “It’ll be okay.” Braun pressed an easy kiss to my forehead, settling the butterflies in my stomach just as a stagehand motioned for us to be ready. It took a deep breath, another quick kiss to my forehead, for me to be able to slap a smile on my face as our music hit and I was walking down the ramp, Braun right by my side for the last time.

====================

“They’ve done it, folks! The most dominant couple in the WWE has just won their match at Summer Slam!” Michael Cole was yelling into his microphone, an attempt to be heard over the roaring crowd.

Braun and I were in the middle of the ring, his arms wrapped around me as tight as they could be, my face tucked into his neck as tears ran down my face.

“You did good, Beauty,” he assured me, finally letting me go as I turned to ringside, grabbing the microphone an assistant was holding out to me.

“I just wanna thank you guys,” I began, looking out over the crowd with a smile on my face, even as tears continued to fall. The crowd began to boo, knowing what was coming. “Thank you guys for supporting me all these years, for being so behind me in my career. And thank you for coming out to see the show tonight, to support me and all my co - my friends. It’s been a long journey to get here, one I’ll never forget, wrought with injuries and weird storylines and being stuck with this Beast over here.” My arm wrapped around Braun at that, laughing along with the crowd. “It’s been the best time of my life. But, every good time has an end and - and tonight is mine.” The crowd went insane, louder than I ever thought they would be. I ducked my head, dropping the mic to my side as more tears ran down my face. “I want to thank you guys for being here to see me off. And I have just one request,” I finally started back up with my speech, looking up at the crowd. “Keep an eye on Braun for me, help keep him out of trouble when he’s out here. Can you do that for me?” Once again, the crowd went wild and I smiled, the stream of tears running down my face even steadier.

The crowd was on its feet, everyone clapping and whistling as I stood there in the middle of the ring, one arm raised with my hand in Braun’s. We stood there for a moment, allowing me to soak in the cheers, before Braun held the ring ropes open for me for the last time, and I was walking back up the ramp. I turned back to the crowd, the WWE Universe, what felt like my family, to wave once again at the top of the ramp before ducking behind the curtain.

Immediately, I was surrounded by my coworkers, congratulating me on a great last match, wishing me well. I made my way through all of them, hugging them all, crying with them, until it was just me and Braun again, alone in the backstage area.

“Take me home,” I begged Braun, wiping desperately at my face. “Please.”

Braun was silent, just nodding as he grabbed my hand in his own. He led me through the hallways of the arena, passing various offices for the last time. I tried to keep it together, at least until we got to the car. But the second I was settled in the front seat, I couldn’t stop myself. Ugly sobs racked my body, shoulders shaking. Braun reached over, one hand on my thigh as he drove us home, quietly understanding.

========================

Getting used to being at home all the time after being constantly on the move took a long time to get used to. I wasn’t off to jet around the country, the world, every week. I could sleep in, could finally stop living half in and half out of my suitcase.

Even with being retired from in-ring competition, however, I was still a brand ambassador. So I looked forward to WWE needing me to do something, anything. Because sitting at home was not what I was meant to do.

That first Raw after Summer Slam crushed me. Braun was out there alone. All my friends were out there without me, carrying on with their lives, their storylines. I knew Braun would be fine, would do well, but I hated seeing him out there by himself. I felt like I was letting him down, in some weird way, felt like I wasn’t where I needed to be.

Braun was really good at assuaging my feelings of unimportance, of uselessness. Whenever he was home, he was intent on keeping a smile on my face, making sure I was happy and healthy and comfortable.

And he was obsessed with making sure we got pregnant.

It was adorable. Braun was obsessed with reading about how to better our chances of getting pregnant. He would come home with piles of information in the form of magazines and books, shopping bags full of vitamins and foods that are “guaranteed to keep you healthy inside, to make sure the baby can be healthy, too.” I loved that he was so determined to start a family with me. To have a baby.

Luckily, he didn’t have to work too hard. 3 and a half months after Summer Slam, I found out I was pregnant. Braun was at home, one of his off days, when I took the test. I couldn’t contain my happiness at seeing those two pink lines, telling me that yes, I was pregnant. When I squealed, Braun came running, thinking something was wrong.

When he asked what was wrong, I held up the pregnancy test, tears welling in my eyes. And then he was crying, too (something he would later never admit to), and scooped me up in a huge hug. We had done it. We were gonna have a baby.

======================

8 and a half months later, give or take a couple of days, exactly one year since I retired from in-ring work, our baby was born. A girl. Caitlin.

When Braun first got to hold her, her tiny body wrapped up in a blanket, he was so focused, so intent on studying every bit of her face. “She’s perfect,” he finally breathed, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. “Perfect.”

Caitlin seemed to agree, making a sound of contentment as Braun held her even closer to his chest. Looking over at them, I couldn’t help but to smile, knowing we had done it. We started our family. And now, instead of thinking about the anniversary of my retirement, I would always only think of Caitlin, about how she entered our lives.

I couldn’t be any happier. I had my family, and that was all that mattered to me.


End file.
